


Oral Sex

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has never let Nick give him head, and the older man wants to know why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Receiving

Nick Stokes loved oral sex. Not only did he love it, he was very good at it. There was something about the feel of another man in his mouth that got him so hard he couldn't control himself. And he'd never had any complaints about his skills either. Until he started dating Greg Sanders. Every time Nick would try and give the younger man a blowjob, Greg would stop him – with excuses, or another suggestion or idea for what to do.

2 months ago

Nick pinned Greg against the wall of the storage closet, lips working furiously over the younger man's neck as they ground against each other. Greg groaned when Nick reached into his jeans and started to stroke his throbbing erection.

'God!' He growled, burying his face in Nick's neck. Nick chuckled, running a hand through Greg's spiky hair.

'God's a little formal, Greggo.' He smiled. The younger man didn't answer, he just bit into Nick's shoulder, and the older man cried out. 'That's gonna leave a mark.'

'Don't care.' Greg whispered, thrusting his hips into Nick's tight grip. 'More, please.' He murmured when Nick brushed his thumb teasingly over the weeping head of his cock. Nick rose his thumb to his lips, savouring the taste of Greg's pre-cum.

'Knew you'd taste so fucking good.' Nick growled, pupils blown wide with lust. He dropped to his knees, and started to pull Greg's jeans down a little further. 'Wanna taste you G.' He whispered.

'No.' Greg stopped him, pulling him back to his feet. 'Please just...' He guided Nick's hand back to his throbbing length, and the older man gave in, stroking him to orgasm.

Nick had tried several times since that day; in bed, on the couch, in the car. But Greg would never let him. They were lying in bed, Nick's hand lazily stroking Greg's length, when he confronted him about it.

'Why won't you let me give you a blowjob?' He asked. Greg's eyes went wide, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. 'It'd be so good.' Nick's breath was not on Greg's skin as he whispered in the younger man's ear. 'You'd love it. I'd love it; you pulling my hair, swallowing your whole fucking length, sucking you dry.' He went on. 'Please G.'

'I just...' Greg swallowed again, mouth dry. Nick's hand was still moving up and down his length; the grip not quite tight enough for Greg. 'No one's ever...' He tried again, but Nick twisted his wrist a little and Greg couldn't think straight. 'I've never had one.' He finally choked out. Before he could voice any warning, Greg exploded onto Nick's hand. The older man smirked, licking his hand clean.

'I knew you'd taste amazing. Now I just need to feel you explode in my mouth, and my life will be complete.' Nick grinned.

'Another time.' Greg insisted, curling up in Nick's arms to sleep.

A week later

'How have you never had a blowjob?' Nick asked Greg as they drove home from the lab together. Greg blushed, willing Nick not to look at him.

'I was with a guy for a long time, and he never wanted to. And then there were a few one night stands; but I didn't want them to be the first.' He explained. 'And then you.' He went on. 'I'm sorry I wouldn't let you...you just freaked me out a bit.'

'First time nerves?' Nick smirked, glancing away from the road and at Nick. The younger man nodded. 'It's ok G. Everyone's nervous sometimes.' He assured him. 'I was...the first time we slept together. It was my first time with a man...' Nick trailed off. 'I promise you'll like it.' Greg nodded a movement so small that Nick almost missed it, but he did see it.

Nick trailed kisses down Greg's bare chest as he opened the younger man's belt. Carefully he slipped his jeans down, with his boxers, until his perfect cock was freed from its confines. Nick slithered back up his body, kissing the insides of his thighs; his stomach; his hips. Everywhere but where Greg needed him.

'You ok?' He asked, when Greg let out a strangled moan. He lifted his head to see Greg, and the younger man nodded. 'Can I carry on?' He asked. Greg just nodded again. Nick pressed his lips back to Greg's hip, sucking just hard enough to leave a mark.

By the time Nick gave any attention to Greg's cock he was painfully hard, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Nick gently kissed the head of his cock, tongue swiping up the precious fluid and savouring it. Greg whimpered, and he paused again.

'I'm ok.' Greg assured him, running a hand through Nick's hair. 'Please.' He whispered.

Nick wrapped his lips around the head of Greg's cock, swirling his tongue around the head while one hand came to stroke the rest of Greg's length. He waited until Greg was panting beneath him to move his hand and take the full length into his mouth. Swallowing around the head his throat tightened and relaxed and Greg almost screamed at the sensation. Making sure to keep perfectly still, with Greg buried to the hilt in his mouth, Nick hummed around his shaft. Greg pulled on his hair so hard Nick groaned at the pain, but didn't release Greg's cock.

Finally, when Greg was about to explode, Nick pulled back. Running his tongue along the underside of Greg's length as he pulled back, he smiled up at the younger man.

'That good, G?' He asked, wrapping his hand around Greg's length and pumping him slowly. Greg just nodded, hips thrusting up into Nick's grip. Nick laid one arm on Greg's stomach to hold him down, licked his lips and went back to his throbbing erection. With his free hand he cupped Greg's balls, rolling the weight around his palm. When he lowered his mouth to Greg's balls and started to suck lightly on one of them, Greg let out another whimper. Nick returned his hand to Greg's member, gripping more tightly this time.

'Gonna...' Greg stammered, as Nick closed his lips around the base of his shaft, holding him in the back of his throat. 'Jesus, Nicky I'm gonna...' Nick just hummed around his length, and Greg could only assume it was a green light, because he couldn't hold back his orgasm as he shot down Nick's throat. Nick pulled back so only Greg's head was in his mouth, swallowing every drop and still working the head with his tongue. He didn't move back until he heard Greg whimpering absolute nonsense as his overly-sensitive cock was tortured by Nick's tongue.

Licking his lips, Nick looked down at his younger lover.

'Was it worth the wait?' He asked. And for once, he wasn't fishing for compliments. He genuinely needed to hear that he'd made Greg's first ever blowjob something special. The younger man just nodded.

'Yeah.' He finally managed to answer. 'Can I...return the favour?' He asked.


	2. Giving

'Can I...return the favour?' Greg asked. Then it was Nick's turn to be nervous. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and pulled Greg up to kiss him.

'You really want to?' Nick asked when Greg leant back from the kiss. The younger man nodded, biting his lip in a way that should not have been sexy – but somehow it was.

'Please.' Greg whispered. 'You did it for me, and it was so fucking amazing,' he began, pressing his lips to Nick's neck just below his ear, 'and I swear I never felt so fucking good, and I want to make you feel like that.' He went on. 'Please.' He repeated.

'OK.' Nick nodded. 'If you're sure.' He added.

Greg slithered down Nick's body until his face was level with the bulge in Nick's pants. Slowly he slipped the button open, lowering the zipper a millimetre at a time. Nick growled, thrusting his hips uselessly as he sought friction and pressure and release. Unlike the older man had, Greg didn't bother to remove Nick's pants and boxers; he just reached into them and pulled out his throbbing cock, stroking it slowly and gently.

'More G.' Nick managed to gasp, as Greg twisted his wrist just so, applying almost enough pressure to make the older man cum, almost. 'Need to cum...'

'Not yet.' Greg smirked. 'Not with my hand. With my mouth.' He added, and Nick almost came at the thought.

'Please G. So fucking hard...' He gasped.

'I know.' Greg's eyes sparkled and Nick almost laughed.

Greg leant down and wrapped his lips around the head of Nick's straining erection. He tried to remember everything Nick had done to him, but he totally blanked – he hadn't really been focussing on remembering while Nick's tongue was working its magic. Slowly, so slowly Nick thought he was imagining it, Greg swiped his tongue across the head, dipping into his slit. Nick gasped, trying really hard not to thrust into Greg's warm mouth. He would save that for when Greg had more practise. Nick closed his eyes as the sensations Greg's mouth was creating washed over him, and tried really hard not to imagine a time when he could fuck that tight throat the way he longed to.

Nick didn't even know when Greg had opened the lube, but he felt one slick finger sliding into his ass and cried out. Greg just smiled around the length in his mouth, and pushed his finger deeper – searching. He knew he'd found the spot when Nick's hips bucked uncontrollably off the bed.

Pulling back for a moment, Greg looked up at Nick's face; hair dishevelled and matted with sweat, eyes tightly closed, mouth open and gasping as Greg's finger continued its assault on his prostate.

'Cum for me Nicky. Really wanna taste you. Bet you taste so good.' Greg growled. He wrapped his lips tightly back around the head of Nick's cock and hollowed his cheeks – sucking, hard.

Nick cried out as he came, shooting in hot ropes down Greg's throat. The younger man swallowed every drop, savouring the taste that was so purely "Nick". He waited until Nick was a whimpering mess and pulled back, smiling.

'How do I taste?' Nick smirked, as Greg crawled back up his body. Greg just bit his lip and smiled.

'So fucking good.' He told the older man, leaning in for a kiss. 'I can't believe I never let you do that before.' He added.

'Nor can I.' Nick smiled back.


End file.
